Quien siempre te amó
by Venture into the imagination
Summary: Porque siempre te amó, sólo que... se mantuvo callado. Quien diría que las personas más 'perfectas' son las que más secretos guardan?


**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en este fandom, no diré mucho, sólo aclaro algunos detalles:**

 **La historia/carta se desarrolla a partir de que los protagonistas se conocen en la escuela; no guarda relación alguna con las películas o los comics.**

 **Si no les llama la atención, entonces son libres de leer cualquier otra cosa, no insulten a la poca imaginación que tengo.**

 **Sin más que decir… adelante**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada (es obvio, no?)**

Quien siempre te amó. ..

Recuerdo aquellos días como si hubieran sido ayer...

Sin embargo no lo fueron. Ni siquiera ocurrieron hace un mes… o un año. No...

Fue, tal vez incluso, hace una vida entera. No lo sé... ya no puedo recordar.

Vaya... hasta estas alturas sigo sin entender por qué lo dejé ir.

Recuerdo perfectamente sus bellos y brillantes ojos cafés, su largo y rebelde cabello negro, no muy alto, pero para mí, perfecto. ..

Sé que jamás olvidaré su dulce voz, su sonrisa de blancas perlas, aquella risa sutil o estruendosa de acuerdo a su humor.

No borraré de mi mente aquellas pocas veces en que me dio la mano, aquellos escasos momentos en que pude creer que me amaría como yo a él, esa noches en que dormimos juntos gracias a las pijamadas y que, entre sueños, creí escuchar mi nombre viniendo de sus labios. ..

Claro, probablemente fue hace toda una vida

Siempre le agradeceré su apoyo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, e incluso en las peores, siempre agradeceré que pude llamarle un día 'mi mejor amigo'.

Sí, amigos y ya. Siempre.

Esa palabra duele cuando viene de aquella persona a la que amas, te atraviesa el pecho y te llega al alma, cruza tu corazón como una daga, pero finges. Finges que no te duele porque... sabes que de una amistad jamás pasará...

Nunca supe cómo o cuando noté que me había enamorado. Sólo que un día las cosas cambiaron. No eras aquel amigo al que podía ver reír y contagiarme de tu risa. No… de repente eras el amigo al que podía ver reír y... contemplar durante horas.

No lo sé, fue hace una vida cuando te puede amar.

Tony, siempre quise bailar contigo, darte la mano y a medio baile, robarte un beso. Pero. .. tú nunca quisiste, decías que sería raro. Nunca pude comprender el por qué... es decir, éramos amigos y ya. Sin embargo respeté tus deseos y me prometí algo. .. nunca haría contigo algo que no desearas, algo a lo que tú dijeras que no. Me propuse amarte como lo hacía, pero. .. desde lejos.

Y por 3 años estuvo bien. No me costó trabajo mirarte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, porque te amaba. .. te amaba mucho más que a la vida misma, más que a un día perfecto, más que a la rosa más bella, más que a lo más perfecto de este universo. Te amaba como nunca nadie lo hará, te amaba de una manera que sólo un corazón puro y sincero puede conseguir.

Pero. .. tú jamás lo supiste, y probablemente nunca lo sabrás, que aquella persona que siempre se dijo tu amiga, era en realidad la que más te anhelaba.

Pero eso fue hace una vida entera, ¿porque hoy? Hoy la realidad es otra. .. tú ya no estás conmigo, porque por única vez, nuestras peleas pudieron más que nuestra amistad. Por única vez, los sueños superan a la realidad. Porque al menos en ellos te puedo observar.

Hace una vida que nuestra amistad se acabó, y con ella se detuvo mi corazón.

De la misma forma inesperada en que llegaste, te fuiste. Un buen día resultó que te habías enamorado de una chica linda, ¿y yo? Simplemente me callé. Obviamente, fue la primera de muchas, y con todas, fui yo quien lloró tus tristezas y deseó deshacerse de aquellas tontas que habían dejado ir al mejor hombre de este mundo.

Luego ocurrió algo extraño. Una chica se enamoró de mí, sí, una mujer, Peggy y tú le ayudaste a acercarse a mí, pero vaya...

Seguías sin entender que aquel chico a quien llamabas hermano, mejor amigo, era el único rarito en tu grupo de amigos.

Tú, en tu ignorancia, siempre hablaste mal sobre las personas como yo. Decías que estaba bien que existiéramos, mientras que nadie te molestara. Eso me dejó en claro que siempre habría un secreto que jamás te contaría, y... no me importó.

Luego no me quedó de otra más que salir con aquella chica, Peggy y tratar de convencerme de que la amaría más que a ti.

Es curioso, porque cuando empezaba a sentir realmente algo por ella, me entró pánico. ..

¿En serio alguien merecía más cariño del que tenía por ti?

No... tú eras el único en mi corazón, y... así de sencillo la dejé, sin importar que ella a mí sí me quería.

Me excusé tras el pretexto de que me gustaba otra persona, pero nadie supo quién. Nunca nadie se enteró de que el perfecto niño modelo, Steve, había hecho lo impensable, lo que todo el mundo creía malo, lo que Dios castigaría enviándome al infierno.

Me daba miedo aceptarlo, deseaba más qué cualquier otra cosa que estuviera enfermo, con algún problema mental curable o que simplemente estuviera confundido.

Sin embargo el tiempo no tuvo piedad y me hizo darme cuenta de que no. Verte cada mañana y pensar que. .. con un demonio, eras simplemente perfecto... mirarte a los ojos me atrapaba como a una mosca en una telaraña. Así de insignificante me sentía. ..

Eso fue hace toda una vida.

Seguí con mi promesa de amarte hasta que apareciera alguien que te mereciera, que te quisiera tanto o incluso más de lo que yo.

Y así llegó una nueva mujer que con el paso del tiempo fue demostrando amarte y merecerte. Darme cuenta de esto me provocó sentimientos encontrados. Estaba triste por tener que dejarte ir, por saber que debía olvidarme de ti, pero me entusiasmó la idea de que tú serías feliz. Tú, que entre todos más lo merecías, así que. . Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, acepté mi derrota ante aquella chica, Pepper y me alegré por ustedes.

Me arrepentí de haber roto el corazón de Peggy, que demostró amarme, y armándome de valor, decidí saltar a lo desconocido, a amar a otro que no eras tú.

Las cosas fueron de maravilla por los siguientes 6 meses, hasta que apareció otra niñita que te alborotó las hormonas. Ella lo echó todo a perder.

Te confundió que Natasha te tratara tan bien mientras Pepper sufría por verte feliz.

Ese rato sufrí con la misma Virginia Potts al ver que mi mejor amigo se volvía un idiota.

Luego ella también tuvo sus momentos, y besó a un cualquiera. Te sentiste traicionado, pero nunca pensaste en que tú hacías lo mismo con Natasha.

De poco a poco te fuiste olvidando de Pepper, de Peggy, e incluso de mí, que por 5 años fui tu mejor amigo. Me rompías el corazón a cada segundo que pasaba ante tu indiferencia.

Así fue como llegó mi depresión. Quería morir, más que cualquier otra cosa, pero cada que tenía el cuchillo en mis muñecas, o las pastillas en la mano, mi mente regresaba a aquel día en que tu mirada me conquistó.

Como todo idiota adolescente, estaba encaprichado con una chica, pero... ella seguía rechazándome, y yo, cansado, me dije. .. ¿para qué vivir?

Pero llegaste tú con esa maldita mirada de ojos resplandecientes que cautivó toda mi atención. Y con un par de palabras que jamás en la vida creí escuchar de otro hombre que no fuera mi padre ya muerto, me dijiste: yo te quiero.

Lo decías de amistad, eso lo sé, y nunca entenderé por qué eso bastó para enamorarme. Sólo lo hizo.

Ahora, cada que estaba por matarme, regresaba esa estúpida frase. .. 'te quiero'. Y las lágrimas venían a lamentar mis tonterías.

Sólo por eso sigo aquí, porque lo que me hacía desear la muerte era también lo único que me mantenía con vida. Maldita ironía.

Sin embargo mi propia mente me causó problemas. ¿Quién diría que la depresión puede causar síntomas como la leucemia?

El doctor me explicó que mis moretones, la fiebre, el dolor de huesos, los mareos e incluso la pérdida de peso fue todo por quererme morir.

Fue hasta ese momento, cuando Peggy había dejado de ser tu mejor amiga, Pepper era tu exnovia con la que regresabas cada que se te daba la gana, y que yo, Steve, tu mejor amigo había empezado a ser poco más que un estorbo, y cuyo confundido cerebro había dejado de procesar su al rededor. ..

Fue hasta ese momento que me pregunté si esto valía la pena, si tú valías la pena.

Lo que pasó después jamás lo entenderé, sólo sé que el resto del año me la pasé llorando como nenita en el baño. No pude explicarle a la sociable de Peggy que la necesitaba a mi lado. Le di su libertad, ¿y yo? Yo me dije una y otra vez que no necesitaba de nadie.

Dicen que si te repites a ti mismo una mentira al menos 100 veces, acabas por creerla tú mismo. Me aferré a ese deseo cuanto pude, pero... no lo logré.

Me sentí tan solo... tan abandonado, tan inútil. ..

Y en ese momento tú viniste a mí, pero. .. no resultó en lo que yo quería. Te dije idiota. Ese fue el peor error de mi vida, porque no sólo me costó al que tanto quería, me costó a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, y me costó cualquier pequeña esperanza que pude tener.

Acordamos estar mejor, pero jamás ocurrió.

A los pocos días cumpliste 17, e hiciste una fiesta a la que lamentablemente para ti ya me habías invitado.

Ese día te veías tan... hermoso con tu ropa siempre cara, en la mansión de tus padres, rodeado de cientos de lujos. Eras un ángel perdido en este mundo que no te merecía. Claro, siempre te vería como al hombre más bello de todos, sin importar si eras rico o pobre, inteligente o torpe, atractivo u horrible, siempre te vería igual, a diferencia de todas las arañas que te coqueteaban.

Te vi bailar con tantas, y besar a tu nueva novia... que por cierto era horrible.

Me sentí tan cobarde. ¿Por qué demonios no pude pedirte que bailaras conmigo? Aunque me dijeras que no, habría intentado una última vez.

Hace toda una vida que perdí mi oportunidad.

Cierto día hablando con Pepper, salió el tema, y... le dije. Ella fue la primera en saberlo, la ex de Tony fue la primera en saber que siempre estuve enamorado de él.

Pasó el tiempo y varios de mis amigos se enteraron. Sam, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, e incluso la misma Natasha, que nunca hizo nada malo, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre Pepper. .

Cierto día incluso Peggy lo supo.

Pero. .. jamás ocurrió lo que yo más temía... nadie me rechazó, nadie me alejó, nadie me dijo rarito, nadie se burló. Entonces me pregunté qué habría pasado si en vez de aceptarlo a esas alturas lo hubiera aceptado 5 años antes. ... ¿tú me habrías aceptado?

Hace toda una vida que lo pude soñar.

¿Recordarás la carta que el profesor de teatro nos hizo escribir a alguien que hubiera marcado nuestras vidas?

En esa última carta te dije que siempre te amaría. Creo que fue la única vez que no te especifiqué si era amistad o real.

Ni así entendiste, y todavía de idiota me dijiste 'yo también te amo'

Maldita mentira. ..

¿Que me amas? Dijo el triste abandonado,

Con el alma, contestó la de riqueza rodeada.

Mentira, le respondió de vuelta

¿Y por qué te habría de mentir yo?

Fácil, querida amiga, si me hubieses amado, no me harías sufrir como hoy lo haces.

¡Nunca me amaste, maldito mentiroso!

Me quisiste como a un amigo, pero jamás me amaste.

Tú no conoces el amor. Me habría gustado enseñártelo…

Así llegó el fin de año, y con ello, una realización. Por meses pude contentarme con que a pesar de que esto no fuera algo que me enorgulleciera, algo que admitiera en voz alta, habíamos peleado, y no sabía sobre qué.

No me preguntes por qué no llamé, y no creas que es porque no me importaba, cuando no fue así en absoluto.

Vamos, tú me conocías, ¿por qué peleamos por estar solos?

Estuve a 20 rápidos minutos de ti, y me estuve aferrado al hecho de que te vería en la mañana. Dulces sueños, cariño. Repetí cada noche

No permitiré que me pidas perdón, porque nunca estuve más equivocado, por preocuparte, lo arruiné todo.

Así que cuando te pregunte por qué no llamaste, no es que crea que no te interesa, no.

Sólo puedo decir dulces sueños, cariño, es una suerte que el mañana esté aquí.

Por meses eso bastó, pero. .. era fin de año, ya no te vería nunca más.

Así que, si ya todos lo sabían, ¿por qué tu no?

Te escribí una carta de 50 páginas, y esperé a verte... nunca llegaste.

Luego entré a la preparatoria, y seguí intentándolo. Cada día que pasaba te escribía una nueva carta, e incluso llené una caja con tus recuerdos.

Cierto día decidí entregártela.

Fue ligeramente indignante llegar a tu escuela y que todos me insultaran por venir de otra escuela.

Aguanté mi orgullo y esperé firmemente plantado frente a la puerta principal, con mi caja en un brazo y un ramo de flores en la otra mano.

Esperé tanto tiempo que incluso tus tontos compañeros se cansaron de molestarme. Hasta que finalmente yo también me cansé y me di cuenta de que nunca llegarías.

Me di la vuelta y tiré mis flores en un bote de basura.

Regresé a llorar a mi casa.

Hace una vida que mis lágrimas te pudieron importar.

Llegó el 20 de noviembre, y tú me escribiste. No quise leer, estaba aterrado, aquella noche no pude ni dormir, y finalmente a las cuatro de la mañana leí tu mensaje. Me dijiste tantas cosas. ..

Me llamaste manipulador, mentiroso, me dijiste bomba de tiempo. Criticaste mis problemas mentales, cuestionaste el hecho de que mi mejor amigo viviera en mi mente, sin pensar que fue por ti que él apareció.

Ya no pude más.

Desde que entré a la escuela fingí ser fuerte, valiente e independiente, pero... nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré. Sólo aprendí a fingir.

La mañana del 21 llegué a la escuela, llorando a gritos en el interior, sonriendo en el exterior.

Pasaron horas para que viera a Peggy, para que tuviera con quién llorar...

Le expliqué a mi novia y me dolió darme cuenta de que aunque me amaba y yo a ella, la lastimaba cada que Tony salía en la conversación. Llorando en sus brazos ella me preguntó ¿'lo amas? '... dije que sí.

Pero me di cuenta de que no. A Tony lo quería de una manera única, especial... pero a ella sí la amaba con toda la expresión.

Aquel día me prometí vivir siempre para ella, para la única que realmente me correspondía, bloqueé a Tony y lo último que le dije fue 'siempre te querré'.

Escogí un día y quemé todos sus recuerdos. Todos. Lo hice con una botella a la mano y escuchando toda música que pareciera comprenderme. Empecé riendo frente al fuego, y terminé llorando junto a las cenizas.

Hace una vida entera pude convencerme de que... jamás te olvidaría.

Hace una vida pude llorar a tu lado

Hace una vida pude lamentar mi dolor

Hace una vida te pude amar

Hace una vida te deseé

Hace una vida que todo ocurrió.

Esa vida acabó hace mucho.

Ya llevaba varios años junto a Peggy, pero... hace unos días que el amor de mi vida se ha ido, ella murió cuando la intentaron asaltar, yo no estuve a su lado.

Me siento solo, Pepper ahora vive en algún país de Europa, no recuerdo cuál, ya no le importo, soy huérfano desde pequeño, pero en los peores momentos siempre te tuve a ti, Tony... hoy ya no estás conmigo.

Alguna vez fui el que se ganó el corazón de Peggy, el que fue casi hermano de Pepper, y el que se enamoró del famoso heredero Stark.

Yo, Steve, un nombre perdido entre tantos. ¿Qué importo? Nada cambiará si me voy.

Mi única culpabilidad es que la última persona en la que estaba pensando era Peggy, y a medio camino te atravesaste tú. No sólo eres mi secreto oculto o un deseo oscuro. Eres... eres toda una vida.

Hace una vida te amé.

Hoy eres un recuerdo

Dentro de otra vida quien sabe, tal vez la naturaleza ahora sí le atine y me dé el cuerpo correcto. Debí ser una chica.

Mañana no sé qué ocurra, y no me interesa. Puede acabarse todo mundo o todo humano, no importa. Soy el más afortunado por haber vivido con Pepper, y por haberte amado a ti...

A quien lea esta carta le pido que no me juzgue, simplemente ya no puedo, necesito a mi novia, extraño a mi mejor amigo, ya sé que soy un cobarde, no necesito que me lo recuerden, y sí, Steven Rogers se está dando por vencido.

Mi último deseo era que lo supieras... así que. ..

Anthony Stark. .. tú te llevaste mi vida, no sé si para bien o para mal.

Adiós, Pepper, adiós Peggy, te encontraré pronto, y... adiós, Tony

Atte... Steven Rogers, quien siempre te amó…

 **Si eres homofóbico, por favor abstente de hacer algún comentario, esto simplemente fue algo que se me ocurrió tras escuchar a mi mejor amiga, ella sufrió algo bastante parecido, por lo tanto, respeto a ella y a toda persona que se siente sola o 'rara'. Recuerden que no están solos, y si aquella persona especial no los quiere, siempre habrá alguien mejor.**

 **Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


End file.
